


Tea and Digestives

by xCerridwenx



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: 5am, 5am Fluff, :), Australian Runner Five, F/M, Pre-Relationship, ZR - Freeform, fem!runner five, i suck at endings, it will be a slow burn friends, runner five - Freeform, sam yao - Freeform, sam yao fluff, zombies run - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCerridwenx/pseuds/xCerridwenx
Relationships: Sam Yao/Runner Five, sam yao/ fem!runner five
Kudos: 16





	Tea and Digestives

Five smiled and pulled the taped up noted from her door. 

Sam was sweet…too sweet.

He worried about her and Five didn’t know if she could truly trust him, or anyone in Abel, yet.

But she liked him. She really liked him.

How could she not? 

He was funny, and kind and she could tell that he cared about his runners and their safety. He stayed up all night just to guide her home when she got caught outside the gates at night. He was sweet and his jokes always had her laughing over the headset and hiding her face from security cameras so he couldn’t see the smile that he bought over her face.  
Five sighed and leaned against the door. 

Was it too soon to develop a crush on someone? She had only been here for a few weeks and while Abel and its residents had grown close to her, she still had a mission to complete and answers to find. 

Five read the note again before folding it up and placing it into her pocket. She pushed herself off the door and headed outside to the comms shack. She did feel like a cup of tea.  
........

Sam jumped slightly at the knock on the door. 

It was the sound he had been hoping for. He had hoped he hadn’t sounded too eager when he wrote the letter to Five. He also spent 10 minutes trying to figure out if he should post it on the door, slip it underneath the crack or leave it on Five’s bed. 

He had gone with the tape.

Then he spent another 5 minutes trying to find bloody tape.

Sam stood up and walked over to the comms shack door. Taking a breath to calm his slightly above normal heartbeat, he opened it and…his shoulders slumped.  
It was just Janine.

“Oh, sorry to disappoint you with my presence Sam!” Janine said, pushing past him to stride to his desk. She went to place a pile of papers on the desk but took one look at the mess of half-eaten food, old cups and scattered paper and thought better of it, instead holding them to her chest.

“It’s not the I’m not happy to see you Janine I was just…just expecting someone else!” He clarified. He walked back over to his desk and slumped into his chair.  
He gestured with one hand at the papers Janine was holding.

“What have you got there?” 

Janine looked down at the papers and back at him.

“Just updated Runner schedules, Maxie wants Five for an important mission to the University in a couple of days.” Janine explained. Sam nodded, half paying attention, half listening for the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. Janine sighed and places the papers on the cleanest bit of desk she could find.  
“Please don’t lose these, Sam, or spill anything on them! Believe it or not these are actually very important document that you need to keep in an easy to reach and clean area!”

“Okay, well then I will place these very important documents in this drawer, safe from spills and possible misplacement!” Sam sad, scooping up the paper and dumping them in the top drawer of his desk. Janine just shook her head at him before turning around with a wave goodbye, shutting the door behind her.

Sam sighed. Five should be done with her check-up with Maxie by now and she would have gone by the Runner’s bunks by now! Surely, she would have seen the note! Unless, someone saw it, stole it and is currently showing the letter to the rest of Able! Maybe everyone is laughing at him and his stupid, obvious crush on Runner Five!  
Sam felt his body get tenser and tenser with each erratic, spiralling thought. He picked up a digestive that he had set out on a plate for Five and started nibbling on it. He got about half-way through before he remembered why and who he had set the digestives out for. He gasped and chucked the biscuit back on the plate.

“Maybe she won’t notice?” He thought to himself. 

Sam groaned and placed his head in his hands, his elbows resting on the desk. What was he thinking? Five isn’t coming because they barely know each other! She’s only been at Abel for a few weeks and yet every time she comes into the comms shack to grab a headset or laughs at one of his jokes, his heart does a funny little loop in his chest and he has to remind himself that she is a Runner and relationships with Runners cannot end well.

Sam nearly missed the soft knock at his door, but he guessed small part of him had still been holding out hope that Runner Five was going accept his invitation of tea and digestives. He yanked open the door and grinned. She did get his note. No one in Abel was laughing at him.

Five grinned wearily back at him and he immediately ushered her into the shack and guided her towards the worn out sofa that he often found himself passing out on when he stayed up too late and was too exhausted to make the trek to his bunk.

In fact, the last time he passed out on that bed was when Five spent the night outside the safety of Abel, he thought. The time he stayed up all night calling out to her, wishing and praying on every star and God he could think of to bring her back safely. Sam sighed and plonked onto his desk chair. The time when he talked more about his past and fears than he had since he came to Able. Sam grimaced, now was not the time to overthink the things he broadcasted to Five or how he felt when he saw her running through those gates.

...............

Five sunk into the sofa, the springs squeaking unhappily. There was little side table next to her with a pot of tea and digestives…well 4 and a half digestives. 

She smiled at Sam as he spun back and forth on his chair. Picking up the half eaten biscuit and holding it to between her fingers, passing it over the gap between them.

“I think this one is yours.” She said, laughing a little the slight rush of red on Sam’s cheeks as he quickly took the half chocolate biscuit and put it on his desk. Sam cleared his throat and stood, walking over the side table and picking up the pot of tea, pouring them both a cup. Five wished she could add a spoonful of sugar and some milk, like her Dad used to make her, but rations were tight, and she didn’t want to use her small allocation of sugar and milk when her oatmeal in the morning needed it so much more.

Sam sat on couch, his back nestled into the corner so he could prop a leg up and look at her properly, his steaming mug of tea in his hand.

“So, how was the run? Did Sara threaten to shoot you or stab you?” He said, taking a sip of his tea. Five tensed. This is what she was afraid of. She didn’t want to lie to Sam, but she had a mission, even though she had no idea what that mission was or what she was supposed to be doing plus, Sara hadn’t told her anything other than she was Five’s contact for Project Greenshoot. Five sighed and placed her tea down on the side table, picked up a digestive, twirling it in her fingers.

“Yeah, I guess. She’s a bit intense and that’s sort of the last thing I need when I’ve just finished luring my former pilot and friend away from the helicopter she died in!” Five exclaimed. Sam was silent. Five inwardly groaned. 

“That was too intense, Five!” She thought to herself, flipping the digestive in her fingers again, watching the chocolate start to melt before biting into it. Five felt a soft touch on her shoulder and turned to look at Sam. His eyes were soft, and a small, sad smile was on his mouth but Five was more focused on his hand on her shoulder, gripping it lightly in a supportive but not condescending way.

“Hey, I get it! Sara can get a little intense, but she cares about us and will come to care about you too, she just takes a little while to warm up to people!” He said, squeezing her shoulder before taking his hand away to hold his mug. Five instantly felt the cold replace the heat of his hand and nearly yanked his hand back to her shoulder. Five swallowed and turned away from Sam, only so he didn’t see the blush forming on her cheeks. 

“Yeah, I think we’re getting there, I think this run made her make up her mind about me.” Five said, dunking the rest of her digestive in her tea and going to eat it, only to find most of the biscuit gone. Five looked down and saw the biscuit slowly sink to the bottom of her cup. Grimacing, she placed the tea on the table

“You left it in too long, Five!” Sam exclaimed “You better finish that tea though; we only get set number of bags!” Five laughed and picked the mug up again, looking down at liquid and immediately put it down again when she thought of drinking the sludge at the bottom.

“Oh, no way am I drinking that!” Five laughed “that’s gross and I will probably vomit!” Sam shook his head and leaned over her, picking up her mug. Five’s breath hitched when his hand landed on her thigh to balance himself. Sam settled back into his corner and looked at her mug before chugging the lukewarm tea.

“Oh God, no Sam! That’s disgusting!” Five cried out, grabbing his arm to stop him. Sam tapped the bottom of the mug and thickly swallowed.

“It wasn’t even that bad! Just think of it as a digestive smoothie” He said, placing both her mug and his on the floor.”

Five pretend to gag, making Sam laugh. Five liked his laugh, the way his mouth turned up and his eyes crinkled shut. Five took a deep breath in and quickly snatched his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. Sam froze and looked at their hands before looking up at her.

“I just wanted to say thanks…for sharing your tea and digestives…and for being there and stuff…” She cringed, that didn’t come out as eloquently as she thought it would. Sam gave her a quick smile and squeezed her hand before she quickly pulled it back into her lap.

“Anything for my Runner Five.” He said with a smile. Five smiled awkwardly back at him, her heart doing a funny little loop in her chest. Sam looked away from her to the plate of digestives on the table.

“You gonna finish those?” He asked. Five laughed and shook her head. She picked up the plate and passed it over to him. 

They sat like that for hours. Sam ate the rest of the digestives and Five quickly felt her head get heavy. Her head hit the back of the sofa with a thunk. Sam laughed and stood up, grabbing a blanket he had tossed in the corner for such emergencies.

“You can hang out here for a little bit, I’ll wake you up when it’s dinner time, yeah? He asked. Five nodded, grateful that he wasn’t kicking her out because she wasn’t sure she could make it back to her bunk.

She watched Sam slump into his chair and pull out a bunch of papers from the top drawer of his desk. Five wished her eyes would stay open so she could watch how he worked, not used to seeing to him in this environment. Not used to seeing him if she was honest. Five snuggled down into the sofa and pulled the blanket up to her chin and slowly fell asleep to the sound of Sam muttering to himself and the squeak of his chair.


End file.
